1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile robot for a cable and, more particularly, to a mobile robot for a cable, which has a specific structure that enables the mobile robot to overcome obstacles installed in a cable and to move on the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cables installed at high places are used in modern buildings or structures, such as skyscrapers, grand bridges, and steel towers for transmission lines. For example, cables may be used in structures installed outside skyscrapers, suspension bridges, and transmission lines installed by steel towers for transmission lines.
Furthermore, the state of such cables used in buildings or structures need to be tested and repaired for safety test or maintenance and repair purposes after the cables are constructed.
In a conventional task for testing or repairing the state of such a cable, a worker must directly reach the cable and perform the task. Such a method, however, is attended with danger because the safety of the worker is not guaranteed. Furthermore, in order to perform a task for testing a transmission line, many social costs are generated because power of a transmission line must be blocked in order to guarantee the safety of workers.
In order to solve the problems, a method of checking, by a worker on the ground, cables, transmission lines, and parts installed in the cables using a high magnification telescope is used. If cables, transmission lines, and parts installed in the cables are checked using a high magnification telescope, there is a problem in that a correct check is not performed because the opposite side is unable to be seen.
Other methods used to solve such problems may include a method of checking, by a worker who gets on a helicopter, cables, transmission lines, and parts installed in the cables using a high magnification telescope and a method of using an unmanned control helicopter on which a high magnification telescope is mounted. However, those methods are problematic in that they have low work efficiency.
In order to solve such problems, a mobile robot capable of moving on a cable has recently been developed and used.
A conventional mobile robot for a cable can move on a cable and check the state of the cable because it is equipped with a gripper apparatus having a specific structure and a plurality of drivers and a plurality of posture controllers.
The conventional mobile robot for a cable, however, has problems in that the mobile robot is very complicated to implement a moving mechanism because it includes the plurality of drivers and the plurality of posture controllers and the mobile robot has low mobility because it has heavy weight.
Furthermore, the conventional mobile robot for a cable is problematic in that it does not overcome a cable in which various types of obstacles are installed and does not move on the cable.